


My Brother's Best Friend

by Paynoheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Fluff, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sex, Top Harry, one direction - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynoheart/pseuds/Paynoheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, Louis says I can't be with you anymore and that I am not allowed to see you anymore." </p>
<p>Liam whimpered throwing himself on me crying against my chest he's so sad about what had happened between us. </p>
<p>"I won't let that happen, you know that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Brother's Best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Republishing this book, I meant to delete chapter 5 (bc it didn't upload the whole thing and it deleted my whole book, oops. :/  
> Sorry for the long wait. ~E

Liam:

Louis and Harry were best of friends until I got in the way. I always ruin things, I'm a mess. Now I have neither with me, I'm on my own with no one to turn to. Sad right? But it's my fault. And on top of all of this together I'm grounded!

I just had to go kissing Harry, I couldn't just keep my hands to myself. It all started yesterday morning . . . . .

(Flashback)

Louis, Harry and I were relaxing by the pool while Harry and Louis were gossiping about who knows what, me well I was reading a good book while they couldn't stop laughing at something on Louis's phone "Liam, I swear I will tell Summer if you don't give back my phone!"

Summer, I don't like her.

Summer was a 'good' friend of Harry and Louis. She was funny I will give her that but she liked my Harry and I didn't like that. Well he wasn't exactly mine yet but I have a bit of a crush on him since forever. Harry had been Louis's best mate since we were very little, as long as I remember Harry was always around. I may be only 16 but that doesn't mean I don't have a chance with Harry a 17 almost 18 year old that may be straight.

"Hey Louis!" I turned around seeing mum getting into her car "Watch Liam while I go to buy out for a bit. Also I will stop by the market too. Oh one more thing too, I want the house in one piece when I get back." "Wait mum I need a few things!" Louis hollered as he ran to mum.

Leaving Harry and I in silence.

"So Liam how's life?" Oh my god he talked to me! Me, Liam James Tomlinson!!! I must be a blushing mess. But what does he mean"What?" I hide my glowing red face in my book so Harry wouldn't see me "How are you?" "Oh, um, fine I guess." "Want to go for a swim with me?" Harry then winked at me. Oh my god he is gorgeous. "Y-yeah" He pulled me towards him, causing me to almost fall on top of him. "Want to jump together?"

I nodded not trusting my voice. He grabbed my hand into his looking into my eyes and I just couldn't look away "Ready?" I nodded once again he gave my hand a squeeze before counting down "3, 2, cheese!" I jumped in, why did he just say cheese? As I resurfaced from the water I saw Harry grinning like a mad man at me from the edge of the pool. "You tricked me." Harry made a kissy face at me running towards the house.

"Damn it Styles!" I got out of pool grabbing a towel running after him. He ran into the kitchen standing on the opposite side of the counter from me. "You going to punish me Tomlinson?" "Wha?" I looked to my feet not being able to stare at Harry without going crazy about what he just said, because I may be 16 but I have a very dirty mind. Like I should go to jail for what I think about Harry doing to me.

"Leeyum." Harry sang as I felt him come closer as his wet foot steps got closer and closer to me. "Ye-yeah?" I replied seeing Harry's damp figure in front of me "Nothing."

Harry (still flashback just his version)

I watched Liam's smaller body dripping of water from the pool, he was just so innocent that it drived me crazy. I just wanted him to mine and only mine but he was younger and next week it would kind of be illegal because of my birthday coming up. Might as well make the most of it until then, I placed my hand on his shoulder while he began to take steps back bumping into the wall behind him.

I leaned in close putting my body only centimeters away from him, feeling his breath on my chin made me smile "What are you doing?" Liam managed to get out with a high squeak. "I see the way you look at me Liam." Liam gulped getting nervous under my touch "Wh-what do you mean?" I chuckled at his innocence "You like me, I know you do." Liam looked at me with lustful eyes and need. I inched my face closer to him connecting our lips together, Liam didn't kiss back at first but once he realized what I was getting at he kissed back rougher jumping on the counter never leaving my lips.

He wrapped his arms around my neck while I moved mine around his waist pushing him closer making friction for the both of us in our lower region. He gasped at the sudden change, giving me a chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. I loved kissing Liam but I needed air, so I pulled away hearing a "Wow!" from a breathless Liam.

Author's Pov

What both boys didn't know was that Louis saw the whole thing shocked and filled with anger. He knew if tht he stormed in there to stop them it would only make Liam want Harry more because that's how Liam is, so Louis decided to let them have their fun now but he would have a very serious talk with Harry to stay as far away from Liam as possible and might burn his brains out while he is at it.


	2. Waiting for Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Still in flashback from last chapter)

Liam:

"Come on Harry we better get back to the pool before Louis comes looking for us. Or he might catch us making out." I said pressing my lips on his. "Alright." Harry said smacking my bum. I yelped rubbing where he hit me. "Harry." I whined. "Did I hurt you Lili? I'm sorry but you were being too loud."

When we sat back down in our seats by the pool Louis still wasn't here yet. "There you are! I was looking all over for you two." I turned around meeting Louis eyes he looked angry no pissed that's the same thing, well he looks mad. "Harry I think it's best you get going, Liam has to get started on his homework." I looked at Harry seeing him get up with his book bag. "Sure, you want to hang out later?"

"I'm busy tonight maybe another time." Louis said fixing his nails with a filer. He didn't even say goodbye as Harry walked back in the house to change. Why was he treating Harry so bad all of the sudden? "I'm going to go change too Louie." "No! I mean wait until he leaves." I nodded thinking how fast this became the best afternoon in my life to not so much. Louis sat down by the pool dipping his feet in the water. "Liam can you pass me my phone?"

"Sure Louie." I got up walking over to the little table where his phone was when it started buzzing. I grabbed it looking at the user that is calling him. It was some dude named Zayn. "Someone named Zayn is calling you." He rushed over to me grabbing the phone out of my hand. "It's called minding your own business Liam." "Sorry." Louis waved me off, his way of saying 'what ever' rushing over to the other side of the pool answering.

He looked happy talking with him laughing and smiling. I walked slowly backwards towards the house moon walking sort of. I hit the door with thud almost falling, I opened it and ran in the downstairs bathroom. I feel like a ninja kind of.

"Psst Harry are you in there?" I said as I knocked on the bathroom door "Yeah babe I'll be right out." Oh my god he called me babe. Are we a thing now? He opened the door smashing his lips on mine, I kissed back not trying to get too into it because Louis is going to notice I'm gone soon. "Liam do you have any plans for tonight?" Is he asking me out? I'm free but only because Niall can't Skype tonight.

"N-no." "Great because Louis isn't going to be home tonight so it will be just you and me. Also text me when he leaves." He rushed as he kept looking at the kitchen door that lead to the backyard. I nodded not sure what just happened here. "My mom will be home and how did you know Louis won't be home?" "Liam where are you!?" Uh oh.

"What are you doing with Harry, Liam?" Oh my god should I lie. Harry gave me serious look like the 'Don't snitch us out babe' look. I looked back at Louis who was waiting for an answer, I never lied to Louis before well never a big lie. "Uh I was just saying good bye." I said nervously throwing myself at Harry. He caught me whispering in my ear "Text me." I let go smiling at Louis running up stairs.

I ran half way up just until the turn on the stairs to see what they would do once I was gone.

"Say hi to Ed for me at the party tonight Harry." Louis said "I still don't get why you aren't coming Louis?" "I'm busy." Louis said sounding pissed, I peeked around the corner seeing Louis and Harry. "Well I might not go either I think I might catch a movie with Gemma and her boyfriend." "Bye Louie." Louis waved looking like he didn't give half a shit. Harry looked confused walking towards the door. As he opened the door he noticed me peeking my head, blowing a kiss to me closing the door quickly smiling. I pretended to catch it and ran up to my room before Louis comes.

\---

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I singed along to the beat as I finished up cleaning my room. "Liam what did I tell you about singing too loud and blasting the radio!" I turned off the radio already missing Maroon 5 and Christina singing. "That you like to sing and scream when your friends are over but when I clean my room I have to be quiet!" Louis walked in going to my desk "Liam watch your tone I'm not your mother. Did you finish all your homework?"

"It's all there Louie." Louis looked thru the papers. "Make sure to have mum check it all. I have to go." Harry was right Louie's leaving. "Where are you going to Louie?" "To a party with friends." But didn't Louie tell Harry that he wasn't going to party. "When are you coming back?" I asked picking up my laundry to take down stairs. "Tomorrow." He replied giving me a kiss on the cheek "Be good Liam. I gotta run." I waited until Louis closed the front door to text Harry.

To Harry: Louis just left.

I put my phone in my pocket picking my laundry up and going down stairs. My phone buzzed as I put my clothes in the washer.

From Harry: Great I'm already in my car. ;)

To Harry: My mums home.

I phone buzzed nearly seconds later.

From Harry: Don't tell her I'm coming.

To Harry: Okay see you when you get here. You better not be driving while I'm texting you.

I added some the cleaner and turned on the washer.

From Harry: . . . . .

I didn't answer back knowing he would just keep answering me and I don't want him getting in a accident. I ran upstairs changing everything. I can't stink when I'm with Harry, what are we even going to do when he gets here. My room looked fine now so I got out my phone looking thru my contacts.

I have no one to call.

"Liam where did Louis go." Louis didn't tell mum he left. What should I say? "That's alright, I came here to be with Liam as well." Harry's Here!


	3. Uh oh

That's alright, I came here to be with Liam as well." Harry's here!

```

Liam:

Shit. Is my hair fine, I ran to my bathroom which happens to be only be a few feet from me. I love having my own bathroom. I checked the mirror I looked fine, I guess, I mean besides my crazy hair. Liam focus!

Knock, knock,knock

I threw myself on my beanie bag "Come in." "Liam do you have any idea where Louis has gone, he didn't tell me anything?!" I was just about to speak when Harry did it for me "A friend of Louis is in trouble so Louis went to help, but I don't know when he will be back." Harry said quickly leaning against my bedroom wall.

"Do you know who this friend is by any chance Harry?" OHH is my mom mad at Harry too?  
"Not that well, but he goes to our school, his problem isn't really school related more like family related." "Oh okay, I thought you were lying for a minute Harold, Louis isn't well known for helping students with school work other then Liam."

Mum smiled leaving Harry and I "Great save, but why did you lie, my mum kinda could tell that you were. You know she is a lie detector with having 9 kids and all." "She is like a second mum to me so I didn't really lie that badly I know for a fact that Louis went to see Zayn." Wait isn't this 'Zayn' the one that called Louis earlier. "Oh. Do you know him?"

"Not really, just that Zayn and Louis have become very 'close friends', since Zayn moved here." Are they together? Harry walked towards my bedroom door closing it. He looked smug, confident, cheeky. "What do you want to do babe?" He asked making his way closer to me "You were the one that wanted to come over, but since your my guest I have a perfect idea." I winked making him even more happier.

"Great." He grinned like how Louis does when its the weekend. I patted the beanie bag smiling, He made his to beanie. Slowly.

Once he was seated I made my move and sat on his lap, I got comfy wrapping my arms around his neck. I could already feel how hard he was against my thigh but what he didn't know, was that my idea was not sex.

"Any guesses yet Harry?" "I think I got something in mind . . . ." He fixed his pants trying to cover his hard on. Boy do I turn him on fast.

I leaned into his ear whispering in my most sexy like voice. "Tell me." I have never even kissed a boy other then Harry so I have zero experience on this stuff expect for the time I caught Louis watching people doing the dirty. Heck, Louis lets me skip health class because he wants to keep me innocent. But he doesn't know that Niall fills me in with all the details.

Plus all the romantic movies I have watched behind Louis's back. "How about you show me Li-liam?" Harry sucked in a breath watching me. "Sure." I hoped off his lap running to my DVR and putting in Toy Story.

Harry (Still Liam's flashback but in Harry's Point of view)

Is the this boy messing with me? He had me so turned on for Toy story . . . .

He is the only 16 year old I know that still is very, I mean very innocent. We aren't even dating yet or at least I hope we do someday. Maybe I am expecting to much from him since we haven't even talked about us yet. I was and still am not very good with keeping a relationship. Not my strong suit. I hope this time with Liam, it's different.

"Harry." Liam whined to me. "What's wrong love?" His cheeks turned pink as he looked away focusing on the movie. "Are you even watching? This is the best part! Well, Louis says that in my view the best part is the whole f'ing movie but I just really like this movie." He shrugged looking at me.

God his cuteness might just the death of me. "I like Toy story too, so we can watch it anytime you like." He smiled showing his dimples that I love so much looking back at the movie.

(After the Movie)

I chuckled at how cute he was explaining how Louis and him would always fight every time they watch Toy story.

"So what do you want to do now Liam?" He glanced at me smiling "Um I don't know . . . Your the guest. What do you want to do?" "So since I'm the guest I want you to pick Li."

"Want to watch another movie? Your pick." "Alright. Do you have the titanic?" "Yup, I watch it all the time." Liam walked over putting the movie in. But instead of walking back to his bean bag chair he walked to his bed.

I got up following him standing right next to him laying down. "Got room for me?" "Depends . . . . " "On what?" "If you'll kiss me." This boy sure likes to play with my heart. "All you had to was ask babe." I leaned in capturing his lips with mine as I slipped my shoes off climbing into the bed under the covers never leaving his lips.

I heard the movie start but I payed no attention since my hands were full. Liam fisted my hair in his fists as he climbed over me sitting on me. I moved my hands all over his body from his fit shoulders to his ticklish feet. When I reached his bum he moaned giving me the chance to slip my tongue in.

When he was on sitting on me his bum was on my legs but when our little make out session got heated he started rocking his hips on my member. I tried holding my moan in but it came out anyway. He pulled away grinning at me.

"Do you think we are rushing into things a bit to quickly?" I asked. God . . . I hope I didn't just ruin things real bad. "Do you think we are?" He got off my lap "No, No I don't I ju- just wanted to make sure I wasn't taking advantage of you, you know since we aren't really dating."

"Then no, I don't think so." "Okay good, I just wanted to ask. " I smiled at him. Wow this awkward, I bet my hair is a mess.

"Can you kiss me again?" Well isn't he full of confidence today. I pressed my lips onto his just for a sweet kiss nothing else.

"Move the fuck away from him Liam James Tomlinson!" Liam jumped moving away. Shit, shit, shit. Please don't let me turn around and see . . . . . .


	4. Funny but Nerdy

"Can you kiss me again?" Well isn't he full of confidence today. I pressed my lips onto his just for a sweet kiss nothing else.

"Move the fuck away from him Liam James Tomlinson!" Liam jumped moving away. Shit, shit, shit. Please don't let me turn around and see . . . . . . .

===

And we danced all night to the best song ever! (jk) ;)

Harry's pov

I watched as Liam's eyes turned from happiness to terrified & anger in nearly a split second. I really don't want to turn around and see the man I really don't want to face after what just happened. I do know after tonight, my life won't be the same, and by the looks of this very awkward situation it probably won't be good.

"GET OUT HARRY! I don't know why you are just laying there, get YOUR DIRTY, UGLY, FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!!"

"Louis. Please stop . . . He wi -will leave."

"No you listen Liam, you are my baby brother & no one is going to take you away from me!! So much for 'going out to the movies with your sister and her boyfriend' shit, Harry get out and please don't come back."

(If you're confused to why Louis is so mad you will find out further in the story.)

I got up getting off Liam, moving my way past Louis keeping my head down leaving the two in a awkward silence. I mean I still have Liam's number, Louis can't make us stay away from each other just because he blames himself for past events.

I unlocked the door letting myself out when I saw their mum run upstairs, as I shut the door I overheard something along the lines of "You don't own me!! I'm not going to let you boss me around forever, just because mum won't say anything doesn't mean I can't! I hate you."

\---

Morning . . . . .

Liam:

**(Remember how the first 3 chapters were flashbacks? Well now that has ended & we start off where the first chapter was in the beginning with Liam in his bedroom.)**

_Grounded, may never see Harry again, my brother hates me now, and I may never see day light again. Just my luck for school starting tomorrow._

_Don't you ever wish your day was just a horrible dream and you hope to wake up soon, but then you never do because that's life. Nothing's perfect forever._

_until tomorrow diary, if I make it out alive._

_Liam xo_

"Let's get moving jungle bean we have last minute shopping to do!!" I stuffed my diary or man journal . . . oh how am I kidding I like wearing girly things. It's my diary under my bed where Louis or mum will never find it.

I rushed downstairs seeing my mum and Louis talking in the corner while Lottie and FizFiz were helping the twins get ready. Then I saw by Lottie's duffle bag had some ice skates with hers in there. "Is everyone coming or are we go ice skating too?" I asked.

"Only you and your brother are going, I'm taking the girls to go ice skating because they finished their school shopping already." Mom replied looking at us two.

No!! Why must my mum do this to me!! "I see your face Jungle bean," She smirked at me "I called Niall's mum and Louis will pick up Niall on the way there. Also Louis is picking up a friend too so don't go complaining mister." She stated grabbing her keys.

I rolled my eyes at her getting my phone out walking into the kitchen.

**To the fake blonde dude:** What do u want to do at the mall? I don't want to hang w Louis so bring some money 4 food.

I opened up the fridge grabbing the carton of Silk chocolate pouring me some in mums travel coffee thermos. I hate washing dishes and I'm about to leave so why not? My phone buzzed telling me, I got a notification.

**From the fake blonde dude:** What happened? Can I tease him about algebra? Is Harry coming? Spill the gossip all over me mama!!!

Honest to god I meet him this way. Funny but nerdy is his style.

**To the fake blonde dude** : Calm down! okay so maybe Harry & I kissed then hanged out in private & maybe Louis caught us & kicked Harry out of the house

**From the fake blonde dude:** WTF!!!! When were u planning on telling me?!!? at my funeral. when did this shit go down

I think he has a sugar rush.

**To the fake blonde dude:** Yesterday  & I just did

**From the fake blonde dude:** did u guys have *cough* S *cough*EX ;)

Yup he has too much candy already and it's only 11am.

**To the fake blonde dude:** uh no he was worried we were rushing into it too quickly but he is an amazing kisser!!!

**From the fake blonde dude:** AHH I am so happy for u mate. but louis doesn't approve?

**To the fake blonde dude:** nope. Louis still blames himself for what occurred last yr. So I guess I will die alone. But yesterday was still one of the best days of my life. Harry hasn't texted me yet :(

**From fake blonde dude:** Wht are u waiting for m8!! Text him first  & just a lil advice from my smart self I suggest u change the name of him in ur contacts to something else & I gtg see u in about 10

**To fake blonde dude:** I guess I will, but at the mall with u. ttyl

I walked in the living room looking for mum. "They left, ready to go?" I stared at him walking over to the key hanger grabbing my iron man ones checking if I had my wallet. I jogged to the car not saying a word to the man I am now not speaking to because he ruined my life.

I sat in the backseat when my phone buzzed in my back jean pocket.


	5. Zayn & some not so freindly acquaintences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the update that didn't upload all the way. Figured out it was the emoji's that caused this. oops. :) Hope you guys like it. ;*  
> ~E

I sat in the backseat when my phone buzzed in my back jean pocket.

~~~

Louis pulled out of our drive way in mums dark blue mini van driving left instead of right down the block where Niall is waiting for us. "Where the hell are we going?" I scoffed, annoyed.

"Calm your tittes down Liam and watch your language I'm not going to put up with it today." He spat making another left passing three houses until he pulled over.

There in front of a brown stone row house there was a guy leaning against a tree in a leather black jacket and tight lose skinny jeans also with some black combat boots. He looked hot to say the least, that flawless jaw line, those plump pink lips, his perfect quiff with the tip blonde, and not my type. Hot and sexy but I got my own bad boy. Louis unlocked the car door "Stay here."

I watched as the mystery man looked up seeing Louis walk up. Is this the 'buddy' Louis is bringing along? He sure looks like a bad ass. He smiled hugging Louis, he wrapped his arms around Louis's neck as Louis wrapped them around his waist. The mystery man whispered something in Louis's ear looking right at me through the dark window. Louis lowered his hands causing the slimmer man to jump leaving the hug blushing. Holy crap!

Does Louis have a boyfriend?

I pulled out my phone forgetting that someone had texted me.

From Bae : I just so happened to hear that you were going to the mall. I won't be seeing u there. ;)

The car door opened causing me to look up. I saw the mystery man sitting down when suddenly his phone dropped. He bend down to get it, as he cleaned the screen his ass was still in the air on display. I watched as Louis watched his every move especially the mans bum.

Oh god this is not happening.

I put my phone back in pocket not daring to look and see my brother checking a guy out. Looking out the window saw a few cars pass by "Are you Liam?"

I looked up meeting dark chocolate eyes looking at mine "Yeah, and you are?" I questioned a bit rude but I had no idea who he was and he didn't look like that nice a guy, at least not for Tommo.

"Zayn," he brought his hand out for me to shake revealing some tattoos on his arm that were being covered up by his jacket. As he kept his hand in the air he sat in the front seat next to the drivers seat. Louis opened the car door sitting down looking at us "Aren't you going to shake Zayn's hand," Louis whispered bitterly.

I immediately shook Zayn's hand putting on a fake smile. Louis nodded at Zayn making a turn towards Nialls house. The short drive to Niall's was awkwardly silent with Zayn and Louis sharing a few glances at each other. When he pulled over in front of Niall's house, Niall was already out front on the grass laughing about something that his face looked almost red and he held his stomach leaning against his mail box with his phone in hand "Is that who we are picking up?" Zayn questioned looking at Louis.

"Yup, the whole package. Go get him Liam." I unlocked the side door approaching Niall as he put his hands on his face. "Liam you wouldn't believe it!! Guess what everyone is talking about?!"

"You can tell me in the car, lets go. They're watching." I said as I turned around looking at Louis and Zayn watching Niall. "Ah Louis is sure to be used to it by now, but who's the quiff?"

"No idea but pretty sure he will be joining us to the mall." I said quickly helping him stand on his two feet. We entered the car buckling our seat belt when Louis spoke up "Hey Niall, this is Zayn. Zayn this is Niall, Liam's Irish nerdy, kinda funny, awkward, pervert of a friend but we love him." Louis rushed smiling as he started the the car. Niall frowned taking out his phone.

From the fake blonde dude: ;( I only walked in on Louis sleeping w that girl twice!! & I swear it was a accident!!! It's not my fault every time she comes over they do it quietly.

"Real great way to introduce my best friend Louis! Especially after he saved your ass countless times in school and out in public when you don't think before doing." I said sarcastically.

"I was kidding Liam, Zayn here knows what happened. He knows Greg so chill out Einstein." Louis sassed back.

From the fake blonde dude: :D U stood up for me!!

To the fake blonde dude: Course & btw did u tell Harry we were going to the mall??

I looked up at Niall who had a nervous look on his face. I slowly grabbed his phone from his hand and typed in as many passwords I could think of to unlock his phone.

CherylC, no

Nandos, no

Nialler, no

Now I gotta wait a minute. "Are you going to tell me now or should I just look my self. He stayed silent looking at the window trying not to smile.

Wait!! He likes to do a bit of rapping. I counted down the seconds and put in

Gangster, yes

I went straight to texts and found one that had no name just a number. It was Harry's. The last text said 'Me & ur boyfriend are heading to the mall. I am not inviting you to stop by. BTW I secretly am, secretly not, but am. If that makes any sense '

"We're here young ones, now get out." Louis said putting his classic serious face. His eyes looking straight at us, lips in a straight line, and no sign of humanity in him. "C'mon Ni lets go see wink wink nudge nudge.

"Who the hell is . . . . . OH you mean H" I covered his mouth immediately panicking. He tried to speak but I put my finger on his lips then zipped them shut locked the key and threw it out the car.

"Let's go, she's is probably waiting for us." Niall gave me a questioning look.

Once we were out of the car and entering the mall Niall kept tapping my shoulder and pointing to his mouth.

"You know I didn't really lock it. It was imaginary." I said as Niall lifted up my arm, grabbed my hand and put it in my jean pocket then lifted it to his lips unzipping his lips throwing the key to the distance.

"I know but its funnier to pretend."

"Hold on guys!!!" Zayn shouted walking up with Louis and Styles. Damn he is hot as shit.

Niall leaned up to me whispering "Why are thing 1 and thing 2 following us?" I shrugged and grabbed Nialls hand so we could walk away first chance we get."Hold on guys!!!" Zayn shouted walking up with Louis and Styles. Damn he is hot as shit.

Niall leaned up to me whispering "Why are thing 1 and thing 2 following us?" I shrugged and grabbed Nialls hand so we could walk away first chance we get.

"Care to explain why this excuse of human was trying to walk into the mall without Zayn and I spotting him?" Louis said pushing Harry in front of us. "And don't say you don't know why because Niall said you were meeting someone named 'H' and I'm not stupid."

Busted. "Are you sure about that?" Niall laughed. I glared at Niall elbowing him in the stomach. It's not a perfect time to make of Louis when we need to get away from him.

"Hilarious Niall, now an answer."

"Look I just wanted a burger and to buy something for my mum. I wasn't trying to cause trouble so I tried to avoid eye contact with you at the parking lot. Liam had no idea I was coming here because I decided to come here last minute, in fact I barley even brought enough cash for me because I was just over Ed's playing poker." Harry stated walking away. Wow he is a great liar. And quite frankly I don't know if that is a good or bad thing based on our situation.

Louis crossed his arms and put his chin high stepping on his heel locking arms with Zayn. "Come on Liam we got shopping to do."

God he is such a drama queen. We walked past Harry in a fast pace. Louis looking like a rich mean girl moving his ass with every step.

It went on like that all day at the mall. Us passing by Harry and Louis acting like he was on top of the world talking to Zayn, they even flirted but nothing to heated at least nothing I have heard so far. Actually I couldn't really hear what they were saying just giggling and Zayn nuzzling his head into Louis they were very secretive towards Niall and I.

(The next day)

Monday

Fudgsicles. It's the first day of school and I didn't get to talk to Harry yesterday. Did I happen to mention that yesterday at the mall Louis got me a new phone! Great right, but he blocked Harry's number at the store and has gps I can't undo. I would use my old phone but Louis trashed it. I just have a feeling that today won't turn out good for me.

Liam

I closed my journal stuffing it in my secret back pocket in the back of my book bag noticing Jake and Nick come up to me. "Hey babe watcha got there. A diary?" Jake said tugging at my book bag.

"No, just my rough copy of my essay for Ms. Booker." Nick and Jake glanced at each other. "Whatever, you want to come hang out after school." Nick said.

"Where?" I questioned. Jake and Nick are like the fuck boys of my school. They have always kind of flirted with me and what can I say I'm a flirt so sometimes I flirt back, but I don't like them like that they're more to me like acquaintances then friends.

"Us and a couple of other people are heading to Nick's house just to hang out." Jake said and I gotta admit his green eyes are very persuading.

"He can't go pussy's, my brother doesn't go out with dogs." Louis said coming out of no where throwing an arm around me. Zayn came up to with his phone not looking at any of us but his screen. Jake rolled his eyes at Zayn ignoring what Louis had just said. "Look take your freak away and go fuck him we didn't ask you Tomlinson!" Jake said.

Jake fisted Zayn's shirt immediately pushing him back making him nearly fall. Nick grabbed Zayn's phone and threw it outside. I felt Louis's arm let go as I helped Zayn find his phone. "Are you okay?" Zayn nodded biting his bottom lip hard. I could see his eyes were shiny.

"You asshole!!" Louis yelled.

*smack*

I looked over seeing Louis on top of Jake ragging with anger, his fists red punching Jake in the face with each hit Nick just watched bringing out his phone and I think he started recording it. I was in total shock. I have never seen Louis act this way before. Zayn ran to Louis trying to pull Louis off him forgetting about his phone.

People started to gather around cheering on the fight while some tried to stop it. I ran in pushing people away so I could get through. Nick was no longer recording and I didn't see him anywhere same with Zayn. "I said move fucker!"

Harry. I saw Harry throwing himself in the fight helping Summer and one of her friends get Louis off Jake. Harry was obviously much stronger then the two so the three were finally able to get him away from Jake. Louis chest was heaving as they laid him down. Many people ran to Jake's aid as we helped Louis calm down.

"Wh-where's Zayn?" Louis said looking around.

"I just saw him, I'll be right back." I said running outside.

"Get off me." Niall ordered. Wait Niall? I ran around the corner seeing Nick pushing himself on Niall against a fence. Zayn was hitting Nick's back but that didn't seem to stop Nick. Nick was a very buff guy unlike Niall or Zayn. And taller too. I ran behind Zayn patting him. "He won't get off Niall." Zayn said.

Zayn himself didn't look to good either I looked him up top to bottom. His jeans were ripped by the ankle and there was blood. His hand was a little scraped up along with his jaw. I jumped on Nick's back "Get off Niall, Nick." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, well Liam about time you joined in on the fun. Like it up there? Me and Niall were just getting to know each other." Nick smirked.

I looked at Niall, he had been crying. He didn't say anything just looked away after Nick had spoken.

"Nick Henry, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan my office now," he said sternly. "Immediately." Principle Edward said.

\---

"You all have a lot of explaining to do. This is all over the internet. As for what happened put outside will be discussed with Nurse too so can I have Louis, Liam, Zayn, Nick, and Jake to my office now. Stay here Niall." Principle Edward said looking at us all.

I can't believe Louis and Jake's fight went viral. Louis obviously won but that also means Jake and Nick might all blame this on him. Jake has a killer black eye along with a bruised lip. Ouch. I feel bad for both Jake and Louis instead of helping get Louis off Jake I froze I just stood there earlier. Everything happened so fast.

"Who wants to start explaining?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work and update on wattpad and transfer the work here and length wise both sites do it differently. So I decided to upload every two chapters & form them into one (not changing any details) posting them here to make them longer. Sorry for the long wait. Hope every enjoyed the holidays! x  
> ~E


End file.
